


The Bard

by CatarinaElibeth (BattlingBard)



Series: Xena Reboot - Season One [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/CatarinaElibeth
Summary: While Xena's plans are in motion, she gains a little insight. Gabrielle gets a little taste of bardic skills.Disclaimer: No bards or their horses were really harmed during production.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 Episode 1 of the unofficial Xena Reboot - likemeseries.com/xena
> 
> Follow @XenaReboot on instagram for updates! The episodes are posted just like a normal show on TV on the website. Episodes 1-9 are available. Stay tuned for the return of the second half of the season this spring!

TEASER

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. WOODS OUTSIDE A SMALL VILLAGE - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

MARCAS IS SITTING ON HIS HORSE LOOKING OUT INTO THE DARKNESS. TWO SOLDIERS RIDE UP ON EITHER SIDE OF HIM. 

 

MARCAS

Set up a post down there. Stay 

just off the road, but keep it

in sight.

 

SOLDIER 1

Aye, an’ what if’n any of em

comes down tis way?

 

MARCAS

(SHRUGGING) Kill ‘em.

 

THE TWO SOLDIERS CHUCKLE.

 

Move out.

 

MARCAS WATCHES THE TWO SOLDIERS DISAPPEAR INTO THE DARKNESS AHEAD OF HIM TOWARD THE ROAD LEADING FROM THE VILLAGE TO THE REST OF CIVILIZATION.

 

WHEN HE CAN NO LONGER SEE THEM, HE TURNS HIS HORSE AROUND AND WALKS OFF.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. JUST OUTSIDE SMALL VILLAGE - EVENING

 

MARCAS AND THE REST OF HIS MEN ARE WATCHING THE VILLAGE FROM THEIR HORSES. 

 

MARCAS

Half of you go around the other way.

Anyone tries to run, cut them down.

(PAUSE) Rest of ya, come with me.

 

HALF OF THE SMALL GROUP RIDE OFF TO THE LEFT. MARCAS LEADS THE REST TO ENTER THE FRONT OF THE VILLAGE.

 

A FEW TORCHES ARE LIGHTING UP THE OUTSIDE OF THE VILLAGE AND THE VARIOUS PEOPLE WALKING ABOUT.

 

THEY KEEP A STEADY PACE AS THEY COME TO THE FRONT OF THE VILLAGE.

 

VILLAGERS NOTICE THEM, AND MANY BEGIN TO RUN INTO BUILDINGS. A SHOUT GOES UP. MARCAS HOLDS UP HIS FIST, AND HIS GROUP STOPS JUST INSIDE THE CENTER OF THE SMALL VILLAGE.

 

Hold it. See what they do.

 

A FEW MEN COME RUNNING OUT TOWARD THE GROUP WITH SCYTHES AND STICKS. 

 

THE OLDEST MAN, THE TOWN REEVE, STEPS FORWARD.

 

TOWN REEVE

Hold. 

 

MARCAS JUST LOOKS DOWN AT HIM.

 

Now, we don’t want any trouble.

 

MARCAS DISMOUNTS HIS HORSE, AND CLOSES IN ON THE REEVE.

 

THE MEN BEHIND THE REEVE SHIFT CLOSER.

 

MARCAS

Then this should be easy.

 

TOWN REEVE

We ain’t got much. Nothin’ for

the likes of you.

 

MARCAS

Hmm. Pity. 

 

MARCAS TURNS BACK TOWARD HIS HORSE. THE VILLAGE MEN RELAX A LITTLE.

 

IN A QUICK MOTION, MARCAS TURNS AND PUNCHES THE REEVE.

 

THE REEVE SLUMPS TO THE GROUND WITH A GROAN.

 

Shall we try this again? (PAUSE)

This really is no way to treat 

guests.

CUT TO:

 

MAIN TITLES

 

ACT ONE

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. SMALL VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS

 

THE OTHER VILLAGE MEN MOVE TOWARD THE REEVE.

 

MARCAS HOLDS UP HIS HAND.

 

MARCAS

Ah ah ah. 

 

THE MEN BACK AWAY FROM THE REVEE.

 

MARCAS TAKES A STEP TOWARD THE REEVE, AND KNEELS DOWN TO GET CLOSER TO THE HUDDLED REEVE ON THE GROUND.

 

THE REEVE LOOKS UP AT MARCAS WITH DISGUST.

 

Now, now, no need for all this.

I just wanna talk.

 

THE REEVE LOOKS AT THE VILLAGE MEN STANDING BEHIND HIM.

 

HE LOOKS BACK AT MARCAS WITH A LESS DISGUSTED LOOK.

 

That’s better.

 

TOWN REEVE

We don’t have much.

 

MARCAS

Oh, you have more than you think.

(TO HIS MEN) Gather em up!

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

GABRIELLE’S FAMILY IS SITTING AT THE TABLE WITH FLIREN AND PERDICUS. SEVERAL MUGS ARE IN FRONT OF THE MEN. EMPTY PLATES ARE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. LILA IS LEANING HER ARMS ACROSS THE TABLE, AND LISTENING TO THE CONVERSATION. HECUBA HAS HER HANDS FOLDED IN HER LAP. GABRIELLE IS STARING OFF BEHIND THE MEN TOWARD THE BACK OF THE INN.

 

HERODOTUS

(LAUGHING) And the damn goat went

flying right in between Fliren’s

legs. Threw him up and on his 

backside, it did. 

 

THE THREE MEN LAUGH. LILA SMILES, AND LOOKS AT HER SISTER ENCOURAGINGLY. GABRIELLE DOESN’T SEE HER LOOKING.

 

PERDICUS

I’ll be sure to keep goats away

from my home. (LAUGHING) Don’t 

need any stories coming from that.

 

LILA LEANS TOWARDS HER SISTER.

 

LILA

Hey! What’s wrong?

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD A LITTLE, AND LOOKS AT HER SISTER.

 

LILA

Gabrielle, what ever were you looking

for? 

 

GABRIELLE

(UNDER HER BREATH) A way out.

 

LILA

What was that?

 

GABRIELLE

Nothing.

 

LILA

It didn’t -

 

FLIREN

(LOUDLY) And then he finally was able

to pick up a hammer without it fallin’

on his toes! 

 

THE GIRLS LOOK AT THE MEN ACROSS THE TABLE.

 

HERODOTUS

(LAUGHING) Every young lad takes

time to build up the muscles of 

a man, he does.

 

FLIREN

Some longer than others!

 

HERODOTUS

How long?

 

FLIREN

19 years!

 

FLIREN CLAPS HIS HAND ON PERDICUS’ BACK AS THE TWO FATHERS START LAUGHING AGAIN. PERDICUS CHUCKLES WITH AN EMBARRASSED SHAKE OF HIS HEAD, AND LOOKS UP AT GABRIELLE. 

 

SHE IS LOOKING AT HER FATHER WITH A SLIGHT WINCE. GABRIELLE TURNS TO LOOK AT HIM. HE GIVES HER A CROOKED SMILE, AND SHE DROPS HER HEAD AS HER EYES FALL TO HER LAP. HER HANDS PICK AT HER DRESS.

 

PERDICUS

I have no problem picking them up

now! 

 

HERODOTUS

I’m sure you don’t. Though, had

you grown up like me and your

da over here, working the land,

hadda been a different story, it

would. 

 

FLIREN

Ah, but ya were never able to beat

me at arm wrestling, now were you,

Herodotus?

 

THE MEN LAUGH AGAIN.

 

HERODOTUS

That a challenge I smell?

 

FLIREN JUST LAUGHS.

 

(TO HECUBA WITHOUT LOOKING AT HER)  
I think it’s time the girls get on

home then. (LOOKING AT HER) Go on,

and let us handle the rest of the

details. 

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS AS THOUGH SHE WANTS TO PROTEST, BUT HER MOTHER TURNS TOWARD HER WITH A STERN EXPRESSION.

 

HECUBA

Let’s go, daughters.

 

HECUBA STANDS UP, AND NODS AT FLIREN AND PERDICUS

 

Lovely to see the both of you.

 

FLIREN

Always such a pleasure to dine with

such fine lassies.

 

HECUBA GESTURES TO GABRIELLE AND LILA, AND THEY STAND UP AS WELL. LILA GIVES THE MEN A SMILE, WHILE GABRIELLE TURNS TO FOLLOW HER MOTHER TO THE DOOR.

 

FLIREN WATCHES THEM LEAVE.

 

You sure did a nice job there, 

my friend. Pity I don’t have 

another son.

 

HERODOTUS

Let’s focus on getting the details

settled. 

 

FLIREN

Yes, yes. The dowry sounds fine.

As for our uh business deal...

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BARN IN SMALL VILLAGE - EVENING (DAY 1)

 

MARCAS WATCHES AS TWO OF HIS SOLDIERS CLOSE THE BARN DOORS FROM THE INSIDE. HE TURNS TO FACE THE MANY VILLAGERS GATHERED INSIDE. IN FRONT, THE REEVE IS FLANKED BY A FEW OTHER ELDERS. 

 

MARCAS SMILES COLDLY AT THEM.

 

MARCAS

This is more like it. I can’t 

tell you how happy your (PAUSE)  
hospitality makes me. 

 

THE VILLAGERS SHIFT UNCOMFORTABLY, AND SOME WHISPERS GO UP.

 

Now that everyone has so (PAUSE)

graciously come to hear us out,

we can get things started.

 

MALE VILLAGER

We’re just a small village!

 

FEMALE VILLAGER

We’ve got children and elders!

 

THE SOLDIERS BEHIND MARCAS LAUGH.

 

MARCAS

Then I guess you better listen

up real good.

 

VILLAGERS HUDDLE CLOSER TOGETHER, BUT REMAIN QUIET.

 

That’s better. (PAUSE) We just 

come with a little message today.

Perhaps you’ve heard of a certain

warlord. Perhaps not. Her name is

Xena. 

 

GASPS AND CRIES GO OUT AMONGST THE VILLAGERS.

 

VILLAGER

(WHISPER) Warrior Princess.

 

VILLAGER

(WHISPER) Evil.

 

MARCAS

That’s right, townies. 

 

TOWN REEVE

What does she want with us?

 

MARCAS

Surrender.

 

MARCAS LOOKS OUT OVER THE VILLAGERS.

 

TOWN REEVE

S-s-surrender?

 

MARCAS

That’s right. Gather up all of

your useful supplies for us. Then

you can head south. If you refuse,

well, then you’ll just die here.

 

CRIES GO OUT THROUGH THE VILLAGERS.

 

TOWN REEVE

This is our home! You can’t just

come in here, and kick us out!

 

MARCAS

Sure we can. And we will.

 

MARCAS GIVES A SIGNAL TO ONE OF HIS MEN.

 

And to be sure of that…

 

THE SOLDIER GRABS THE TOWN REEVE AND PULLS HIM AWAY FROM THE REST OF THE VILLAGERS.

 

We’ll give you just a little

incentive. 

 

BEFORE ANY OF THE VILLAGERS CAN MAKE A MOVE, THE SECOND SOLDIER FORCES A DAGGER INTO THE STOMACH OF THE REEVE. THEY LET THE REEVE FALL TO THE GROUND.

 

VILLAGERS SCREAM, AND BACK AWAY FROM THEM.

 

I hope I’ve made myself very

clear. 

 

HE GESTURES TO HIS MEN, AND THEY OPEN THE BARN DOOR AGAIN. HE TURNS TO WALK OUT THE DOOR, AND STOPS AT THE ENTRANCE. 

 

You have three days. The choice

is yours.

 

THE SOLDIERS WALK OUT WITHOUT A BACKWARDS GLANCE.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE AND LILA’S BEDROOM - NIGHT (DAY 1)

 

LILA IS SITTING ON HER BED BRUSHING HER HAIR. GABRIELLE IS PACING.

 

LILA

You should sit down before you

make one of us dizzy.

 

GABRIELLE

How can you remain so calm?

 

LILA

(PAUSE) I guess it’s not so bad

that he’s not a complete stranger.

(PAUSE) And I’m not the one that’s

engaged. 

 

GABRIELLE GLARES AT LILA, WHO ONLY SMILES BACK AT HER.

 

GABRIELLE

Ugh. That kid couldn’t even pick up 

hammer until a few years ago. What

excitement can I expect with this

life? 

 

LILA

Hmm (PAUSE) Now you can start a 

family. And then it will be my

turn soon.

 

GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD, AND THUMPS DOWN ONTO HER OWN BED.

 

It really isn’t so bad, Gabrielle.

That Salmoneus was an odd man. At 

least it wasn’t him. Did you really

have anyone else in mind?

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS OUT HER WINDOW.

 

GABRIELLE

I suppose not.

 

LILA

Do try to be sensible about this.

(PAUSE) And get some sleep.

 

LILA TUCKS HERSELF INTO BED.

 

Goodnight.

 

GABRIELLE

(QUIETLY) Goodnight.

 

GABRIELLE WATCHES HER SISTER TURN HER BACK TOWARD HER WITH ONLY ONE CANDLE ON THE TABLE BETWEEN THEIR BEDS LIGHTING THE ROOM. AFTER A FEW MOMENTS, SHE CLIMBS OUT OF BED. SHE LIFTS HER MATTRESS CAREFULLY, AND PULLS OUT HER SCROLL CASE.

 

SHE SITS BACK ON HER BED, AND BRINGS THE CASE INTO HER LAP. SHE RUNS HER FINGERS LIGHTLY OVER THE LEATHER. 

 

SHE UNHOOKS THE OPENING, AND SLIDES OUT ITS CONTENTS ONTO THE BED IN FRONT OF HER.

 

SHE PLACES THE INK ON THE TABLE NEXT TO HER, AND UNROLLS THE SCROLL PARTIALLY IN FRONT OF HER. SHE PICKS UP THE QUILL, AND TWIRLS IT IN FRONT OF HER EYES FOR A MOMENT.

 

SHE LOOKS DOWN AT THE BLANK SCROLL WITH CONCENTRATION. SHE NODS SLIGHTLY, AND DIPS HER QUILL INTO THE INK.

 

SHE HESITATES WITH THE QUILL JUST OVER THE PARCHMENT.

 

WITH ONE LAST LOOK OUT THE WINDOW, SHE BEGINS WRITING.

 

GABRIELLE (VOICE)

The hero and the bard… A tale of

rescue and adventure.

 

GABRIELLE SETS THE END OF THE QUILL BETWEEN HER TEETH, AS SHE LOOKS AT THE SCROLL WITH COMPLETE CONCENTRATION.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN - NIGHT (DAY 1)

 

HERODOTUS AND FLIREN ARE SITTING AT THEIR TABLE DRINKING, LAUGHING, AND TALKING.

 

XENA IS IN A DARKER PART OF THE DINING ROOM. SHE HAS A MUG AND AN EMPTY PLATE IN FRONT OF HER, AND IS LEANING BACK IN HER CHAIR. AT THE SOUND OF OVERLY LOUD LAUGHTER, SHE LOOKS UP AT HERODOTUS AND FLIREN. HER EYES NARROW. 

 

A SERVER WALKS UP TO THE TWO MEN WITH ANOTHER FLAGON OF ALE.

 

FLIREN

Care to join us for a drink then?

 

HERODOTUS

Not many other patrons here to tip

ya, huh.

 

THE SERVER SETS THE FLAGON DOWN, AND TURNS TO LEAVE. THE TWO MEN LAUGH, AND TAKE DRINKS FROM THEIR MUGS.

 

FLIREN

Guess that was a “no.”

 

THE MEN LAUGH MORE.

 

XENA SCOWLS AT THE MEN, AND FINISHES HER DRINK. THE SERVER COMES TO HER.

 

SERVER

Done here?

 

XENA NODS, AND SMOOTHLY GETS UP. SHE WALKS AWAY TO THE BACK OF THE INN.

 

FADE OUT

  
  


ACT TWO:

 

FADE IN:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - MORNING (DAY 2)

 

XENA IS WALKING THROUGH THE MARKET IN A DRESS. SHE’S CARRYING A SMALL SADDLEBAG OVER ONE SHOULDER. 

 

SHE STOPS BY A VENDOR SELLING CAKES.

 

SHE LOOKS AROUND BEFORE WALKING UP TO THE VENDOR.

 

XENA

How much for those?

 

VENDOR

Quarter dinar for two.

 

XENA GIVES THE VENDOR A NOD, AND PLACES A COIN ON THE COUNTER. SHE IS GIVEN TWO LARGE PASTRIES IN A LINEN CLOTH.

 

SHE PUTS ONE IN HER BAG. SHE WALKS OFF, AND TAKES A HEALTHY BITE OF THE OTHER.

 

SHE CONTINUES TO EAT AND LOOK AROUND, AS SHE WALKS THROUGH THE DIFFERENT PEOPLE AND STALLS.

 

SHE VEERS OFF TO A TENT ON ONE SIDE. OUTSIDE THE TENT, LEATHER HIDES ARE HANGING ON DISPLAY.

 

YELLING IS HEARD AS SHE WALKS TO THE ENTRANCE.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. LEATHER CRAFTSMEN TENT - CONTINUOUS

 

THE CRAFTSMEN, IN HIS APRON, IS STANDING BEHIND A TABLE, WHERE A TANNING HIDE IS IN PROCESS. ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TABLE, FLIREN IS STANDING WITH A BROKEN BELLOW.

 

XENA ENTERS, AND GOES UNNOTICED.

 

FLIREN

You need to give me a refund!

 

CRAFTSMEN

Listen, I told ye, no refunds for

foolishness. S’not my fault yer

apprentice got it trampled. Buy

a new one or get out.

 

FLIREN

(THROWING THE BELLOW ON THE TABLE)

Fix it!

 

THE BELLOW LANDS ON THE TABLE IN SEVERAL PIECES AMONGST TORN LEATHER.

 

CRAFTSMEN

That’s beyond fixin’. Take it for

scraps for all I care. 

 

XENA CLEARS HER THROAT.

 

THE MEN TURN TO LOOK AT HER.

 

SHE QUIRKS AN EYEBROW AT THEM.

 

FLIREN GIVES HER A DIRTY LOOK.

 

FLIREN

Why don’t you wait outside hot

stuff? Men talking here.

 

HE TURNS, AND MISSES THE ICE COLD LOOK COMING HIS WAY.

 

Look! I said - ow, what the -

who did that?

 

FLIREN TURNS WITH HIS HANDS NEAR HIS HEAD. XENA HAS DISAPPEARED.

 

Whatever. Last time you get my

service that’s for sure.

 

FLIREN STOMPS OUT, LEAVING THE BELLOW. THE CRAFTSMEN LOOKS AROUND. HE LOOKS AT THE GROUND ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE TABLE, AND SEES A SQUISHED PASTRY ON THE GROUND.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - MORNING (DAY 2)

 

XENA IS WALKING DOWN THE MARKETPLACE LICKING HER FINGERS. SHE DUSTS HER HANDS OFF ON EACH OTHER AS SHE SPOTS HER DESTINATION.

 

SHE FOLLOWS THE SOUNDS OF HAMMERING TO THE BLACKSMITH HUT.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. BLACKSMITH HUT - CONTINUOUS

 

PERDICUS IS HAMMERING A DAGGER INTO CRUDE SHAPE ON AN ANVIL.

 

XENA WALKS UP, AND GIVES THE WORK A WINCE.

 

PERDICUS DOESN’T NOTICE HER UNTIL SHE IS JUST IN FRONT OF HIM. HE JERKS UP, AND ALMOST STUMBLES BACKWARDS.

 

PERDICUS

By the gods! Yous startled me!

 

XENA QUIRKS AN EYEBROW AT HIM.

 

I -uh (PAUSE) hi. Um how can I help

you? 

 

XENA

You the blacksmith?

 

XENA GIVES THE DAGGER A SPECULATIVE LOOK.

 

PERDICUS

I’m his apprentice.

 

XENA LIFTS HER EYEBROW AT HIM.

 

Uh he should be here soon though.

 

XENA LOOKS DOWN AT THE DAGGER AGAIN.

 

I’m uh still learning.

 

XENA LOOK UP AT HIM. SHE WAITS FOR HIM TO START TWITCHING A LITTLE, BEFORE REACHING INTO HER SADDLEBAG.

 

PERDICUS STEPS BACK SLIGHTLY.

 

SHE PULLS OUT A HORSESHOE THAT’S SLIGHTLY DAMAGED.

 

Oh uh -

 

XENA

Need four of these, and this one

fixed. If it’s done right, I’ll

bring my horse by. Got me?

 

PERDICUS SHIFTS A LITTLE. HE NODS.

 

XENA HANDS HIM THE HORSESHOE, AND TURNS TO LEAVE.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. MARKETPLACE - CONTINUOUS

 

XENA IS WALKING TOWARD THE INN STABLE. SHE GETS TO THE DOOR, AND SLIPS INSIDE. 

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE AND LILA’S BEDROOM - MORNING (DAY 2)

 

GABRIELLE IS SLEEPING IN HER BED. 

 

LILA (VOICE)

Gabrielle.

 

GABRIELLE HUDDLES FURTHER INTO THE COVERS - STILL ASLEEP.

 

Gabrielle!

 

GABRIELLE ROLLS OVER.

Hey! Wake up!

 

LILA SITS ON THE EDGE OF GABRIELLE’S BED, AND SHAKES HER.

 

GABRIELLE ROLLS OVER AND SITS UP.

 

GABRIELLE

(ANNOYED) What?

 

LILA

We need to get out chores done!

C’mon!

 

GABRIELLE LOOKS OUT THE WINDOW.

 

GABRIELLE

We still have time.

 

SHE MOVES TO LAY BACK DOWN.

 

LILA LAYS A HAND ON HER SHOULDER.

 

LILA

I heard Father telling Mother there

is some bard coming, and the inn

will be serving a special meal.

 

GABRIELLE

Since when do you care about bards?

 

LILA

I don’t, but Father told Mother to

take us. Guess Fliren and Perdicus

will be there too. 

 

GABRIELLE GROANS, AND LAYS BACK DOWN.

 

Oh, do get up, Gabrielle. You love

stories, and bards, and all that

nonsense. 

 

GABRIELLE SIGHS.

 

How many more times do you think 

you will get this chance now?

 

GABRIELLE SITS UP WITH AN EVIL LOOK TOWARD HER SISTER.

 

GABRIELLE

When?

 

LILA

(EXCITED) Ah, I knew it! Just at the

start of dinner service! Do hurry. 

We’ve got laundry today.

 

LILA JUMPS UP, AND BEGINS GETTING READY.

 

GABRIELLE PULLS HERSELF OUT OF BED, AND FOLLOWS SUIT.

 

GABRIELLE

(UNDER HER BREATH) Better be real

good. Maybe a hero to dream

about will get me through this 

marriage.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. POTEIDAIA MARKETPLACE - LATE AFTERNOON (DAY 2)

 

XENA IS WALKING THROUGH THE MARKETPLACE AND VILLAGERS. 

 

SHE HEARS MEN LAUGHING, AND ADJUSTS HER STEPS CLOSER TO THE SOUNDS.

 

SHE TURNS DOWN ANOTHER PATH OF VENDORS, AND SEES HALF ARMORED MEN NEAR A WINE VENDOR. THEY ARE LAUGHING AND TALKING.

 

WITH A SLY SMILE, SHE ANGLES HER STEPS TO CROSS DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF THEM.

 

SOLDIER #1

(TO HIS COMPANIONS) Look at that,

boys. 

 

SOLDIER #2

Don’t see that around here much.

 

SOLDIER #1

Hey beautiful!

 

XENA INTENTIONALLY SLOWS HER STEPS AS SHE NEARS THE GROUP.

 

SOLDIER #3

Neither of you boys stand a chance.

 

SOLDIER #4

Don’t be so sure of y’self.

 

SOLDIER #3

Watch a pro. (LOUDER) Hi sweetie!

 

XENA IS NOW DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF THEM IN HER PATH TO WALK ACROSS THEM.

 

SOLDIER #2

Wanna join us for a drink?

 

XENA STOPS WALKING, BEFORE TURNING TO LOOK AT THEM.

 

WITH A SENSUAL GRIN, SHE POINTS A FINGER AT HER CHEST.

 

XENA

Who? Me?

 

SOLDIER #4

Don’t see any other tall, dark-haired

goddesses around here.

 

THE MEN MAKE ENCOURAGING SOUNDS.

 

XENA

Oh, I don’t know boy. (PAUSE) I’m

kind of a lightweight.

 

XENA BEGINS TO SEDUCTIVELY WALK TOWARD THEM.

 

But I do love men in armor.

 

XENA RUNS A FINGER DOWN THE CHEST PLATE OF ONE OF THE MEN.

 

SOLDIER #1

Perhaps you’d love a men out

of armor more?

 

XENA REACHES A HAND TOWARD THE MAN THAT JUST SPOKE, AND PLAYS WITH A PIECE OF HIS ARMOR.

 

XENA

Oh, I don’t know about that. I

don’t even know your names or

anything. 

 

THE MEN PUSH AGAINST EACH OTHER TO GET CLOSER TO XENA, AND INTRODUCE THEMSELVES.

 

Now, now, no need to push. (PAUSE)

So who’s in charge around here?

 

SOLDIER #3

Ah, of this bunch, lady? I’d be

the highest ranking.

 

SOLDIER #4

Don’t listen to him! He only says

that cause he’s an archer.

 

XENA

Is that so?

 

XENA REACHES BEHIND THEM TO GRAB A WINESKIN FROM THE VENDOR.

 

Ya know, I’d love to hear more.

 

XENA HOLDS THE SPOUT OF THE WINESKIN UP TO HER MOUTH FOR A FEW LONG MOMENTS, AND MAKES SWALLOWING MOTIONS.

 

SHE SHAKES THE WINESKIN IN FRONT OF HER INVITINGLY.

 

Interested?

 

THE MEN RUSH TO GRAB THE WINESKIN FIRST.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. EMPTY BARN - CANDLEMARK LATER

 

SOUNDS OF DRUNKEN LAUGHTER FILL THE BARN. XENA IS SITTING ON A HALE BALE WITH HER LEGS CROSSED, AND THE WINESKIN SWINGING IN HER HANDS.

 

THE FOUR SOLDIERS ARE ALL SITTING ON THE GROUND AROUND HER. TWO OF THEM ARE HALF CONSCIOUS. THE OTHER TWO ARE SMILING DRUNKENLY AT XENA.

 

XENA

Another drink?

 

SOLDIER #1

I’ll have a go.

 

HE REACHES FORWARD FOR THE WINESKIN, AND ALMOST LANDS FACE FIRST. HE HICCUPS BEFORE TAKING A DRINK.

 

SOLDIER #3

Don’t be hogging it all.

 

SOLDIER #1

N’my fault yous and these other

boys can’t hold ya alcohols.

 

XENA

Now, boys. There’s plenty for all

of us.

 

ONE OF THE HALF CONSCIOUS MEN FALL ONTO HIS SIDE COMPLETELY ASLEEP.

 

(LAUGHING) I guess not. (PAUSE)

So tell me, what do you all do

around here? Big tough men like

you must be really important.

 

SOLDIER #3

Oh yeah, reals important. We’re 

the city guard. Ya know? We

takes care of things. Keep pretty

ladies like yaself safe and sound.

 

XENA

Mmm. Just you four then?

 

SOLDIER #2

(GROGGILY FROM HIS HALF CONSCIOUS  
SPOT ON THE GROUND) Nah. Plenty

o’ us.

 

THE SOLDIER FALLS TO THE GROUND WITH A LOUD SNORE.

 

SOLDIER #1

E’s right. There’s more o’ us than

the pop realizes. 

 

SOLDIER #3

Cap’n has us stick mostly to barracks

or stay in small groups like’n us.

(PAUSE) Keeps people from knowin’

too much.

 

XENA

Wow, that’s really smart.

 

SOLDIER #1

Aye, the cap’n came from Athens years

ago. 

 

XENA

All the way from Athens?

 

SOLDIER #3

S’right. Brought all these strategies.

Got this group t’gether. Maybe three

score. 

 

XENA

That seems like not much for such a

nice city like this.

 

SOLDIER #3

Not to worry, beautiful. We have

another two score in some podunk 

village. It’s tiny, but it makes

it hard to attack us.

 

XENA

Wow, I would feel much safer... 

 

XENA SLIDES CLOSER TO ONE OF THE SOLDIERS.

 

If I knew where they were. If a

warlord or someone attacked, I

could know where to hide.

 

SOLDIER #1

Aye, can’t have a looker like

you in danger. 

 

XENA STROKES HIS FACE.

 

A village south o’ here. Maybe a 

day’s ride. Called Gintrius, I 

think. Keep soldiers camped out 

in the woods nearby there.

 

XENA

I feel so much better now.

 

XENA MOVES TO SIT IN FRONT OF THE TWO MEN LEFT AWAKE. WITH A SMILE, SHE PUTS A HAND OUT TO EACH OF THEM.

 

THEY SMILE BACK AT HER WITH HALF CLOSED EYES.

 

IN A BLUR OF MOTION, XENA SLAMS THEIR HEADS TOGETHER. THEY SLUMP TO THE FLOOR. SHE THROWS THE WINESKIN ON THE GROUND IN FRONT OF THEM, AND DUSTS HER HANDS OFF BEFORE LEAVING.

 

CUT TO:

  
  


ACT THREE

 

FADE IN:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

EXT. BURNING VILLAGE - DAY (4 YEARS AGO)

 

HERCULES AND IOLAUS RUN INTO A VILLAGE ON FIRE. THERE ARE NO PEOPLE AROUND.

 

HERCULES

Alright, we need to find survivors!

 

IOLAUS

Um, Herc?

 

HERCULES RUNS OFF TOWARD A BUILDING WITH WALLS CRUMBLING AROUND IT. IOLAUS TAKES OFF AFTER HIM.

 

HERCULES STOPS AT THE DOORWAY.

 

HERCULES

Hello? Help is here!

 

THERE IS NO ANSWER SAVE THE SOUND OF FIRE AND DESTRUCTION.

 

HERCULES AND IOLAUS LOOK AT EACH OTHER.

 

HERCULES JUMPS INTO THE BUILDING. IOLAUS WAITS ANXIOUSLY OUTSIDE, AND LOOKS AROUND FOR ANY SIGNS OF LIFE.

 

HERCULES COMES BACK OUT WITH A CONFUSED LOOK.

 

There was no one in there.

 

IOLAUS

Buddy, there doesn’t seem to be

anyone around here anywhere.

 

HERCULES

C’mon, there has to be someone.

That woman said there were people

in trouble here.

 

THEY RUN TO ANOTHER BUILDING.

 

IOLAUS

Maybe this is the wrong place.

 

HERCULES

Iolaus, someone had to have set

that fire!

 

THEY STOP AT A HOME. AS THEY GET THERE, THE BUILDING GOES DOWN.

 

IOLAUS

Maybe she was mistaken. There’s

no one in trouble here.

 

WOMAN’S LAUGHTER IS HEARD.

 

THEIR HEADS SHOOT UP IN SEARCH OF THE SOURCE.

 

BARD (VOICE OVER)

Seeming to come out of the smoke

and fire itself, a figure emerges

on horseback, its pace strong and

steady. 

 

XENA APPEARS ON ARGO, AND WALKS TOWARDS HERCULES AND IOLAUS.

 

The rider is a woman with hair as

dark as her soul, and eyes cold

enough to freeze all of Athens.

 

HERCULES STEPS FORWARD.

 

HERCULES

It’s you! 

 

BARD (VOICE OVER)

Realization hits the hero. This was

the woman that sent them into that

village. 

 

HERCULES

There’s no one here.

 

XENA CONTINUES TO COME CLOSER, AND STOPS CLOSE ENOUGH FOR THE FLAMES TO OUTLINE HER FULLY ARMORED SELF.

 

BARD (VOICE OVER)

Her armor shines like the flames

surrounding them.

 

XENA

Sure there is.

 

BARD (VOICE OVER)

Her voice is dripping with evil.

Hercules stands strong. Afterall,

this is one woman against a great

demi-god. 

 

XENA LIFTS HER SWORD IN SIGNAL.

 

As the armored woman draws the 

longsword on her back, Hercules

is hit with realization. That sword

could not have come from anyone 

other than his very own brother, Ares.

 

FROM ALL AROUND THEM, ARMORED MEN OF XENA’S ARMY APPEAR.

 

HERCULES

Xena.

 

XENA

(LAUGHING) Who else?

 

HERCULES MOVES BETWEEN XENA AND IOLAUS, WHO DRAWS A DAGGER.

 

HERCULES

You really think your litter army

can defeat me, Xena?

 

XENA

It doesn’t really matter.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

END FLASHBACK:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN DINING ROOM - EVENING (DAY 2)

 

THE INN IS FULL OF PEOPLE WATCHING THE BARD STANDING AT THE FRONT OF THE ROOM. AT A TABLE, SITS GABRIELLE, HER FAMILY, PERDICUS, AND FLIREN.

 

BARD

With a wild yell that could scare

Ares himself, Xena rushes into attack.

She throws her horse into action, and 

goes at Hercules with her sword. 

Iolaus and Hercules valiantly fight

her off - all while her army watches

from the sidelines. 

 

XENA COMES OUT FROM THE BACK OF THE INN WHERE HER ROOM IS. SHE WALKS TO THE BACK CORNER OF THE BAR, HER EYES FLICKING OVER THE CROWD AND BARD. SHE CLAIMS A STOOL WITH A NOD TO THE BARKEEP FROM BEFORE.

 

Reaching one muscular arm off, 

Hercules pulls Xena out of her

saddle. 

 

XENA JERKS HER HEAD TOWARD THE BARD. SHE LOOKS AROUND TO MAKE SURE NO ONE IS LOOKING AT HER. 

 

Xena took exception to this. 

A fire grew in her eyes when

she looked up at him.

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

 

EXT. BURNING VILLAGE - DAY (4 YEARS AGO)

 

HERCULES JUMPS AT XENA IN HER SADDLE, AND THROWS BOTH OF THEM OVER AND OFF THE HORSE. HER SWORD FLIES OUT OF HER HANDS. IOLAUS RUSHES TO HER SWORD, AND PICKS IT UP AS HE LOOKS AT THE ARMY NOW COMING CLOSER.

 

HERCULES IS ON TOP OF XENA, WHO IS FIGHTING TO GET LOOSE.

 

BARD (VOICE OVER)

With another wild yell, she causes

the ground below them to shake. 

The army around them begins to 

laugh, and continues to watch.

 

XENA GETS A PUNCH IN AT HERCULES’ RIBS, BUT HE MANAGES TO GRAB ONE OF HER HANDS. A RUMBLING SOUND IS HEARD, AND THE GROUND BEGINS TO SHAKE. EVERYONE LOOKS AROUND - EVEN XENA. A BOOMING ROAR IS HEARD BEHIND THEM.

 

Xena’s army creates a walkway

for the underworld itself. With

sneers on their faces, they 

clear the way for something as

evil as Xena herself.

 

A FEW OF XENA’S MEN SCREAM, AS THEY ARE JUMPED ON BY A LARGE CREATURE. HERCULES HOPS OFF OF XENA TO FACE THE NEW ADVERSARY. XENA IS STILL ON THE GROUND WATCHING - FROZEN FOR JUST A MOMENT.

 

Hercules and Iolaus prepare to 

fight off the three-headed beast

coming toward them. Xena laughs 

behind them as she stands up to

watch them be slaughtered. She 

grabs Iolaus by the neck, and 

pulls him back with a blade at

his throat. Forcing Hercules

to face this beast, and his fate,

alone. 

 

XENA JUMPS UP, AND GRABS HER SWORD DROPPED BY IOLAUS MOMENTS BEFORE. SHE HOPS ON ARGO, AND WATCHES THE THREE-HEADED BEAST RUNNING TOWARD THEM. SHE TWIRLS HER SWORD, PREPARED TO FIGHT OFF THE CREATURE. SHE RAISES HER ARM IN SIGNAL, AND HER ARMY BEGINS TO RETREAT. 

 

HERCULES AND IOLAUS LOOK AT THE FLEETING SOLDIERS, AND THEN AT XENA STARING AT THE CREATURE.

 

HERCULES

Get outta here, Iolaus!

 

IOLAUS

No way!

 

HERCULES

Go on! I’ll catch up!

 

HERCULES SHOVES HIS FRIEND, WHO STAGGERS A LITTLE BEFORE RUNNING OFF WITH A GLANCE AT XENA.

 

BARD (VOICE OVER)

Xena’s eyes turn red, as she calls

out to the beast. Hercules runs

toward the ghastly beast, only

focusing on ensuring other’s 

safety. 

 

BEFORE HERCULES CAN REACT, THE THREE-HEADED BEAST DOG COMES LUNGING AT HIM. HE PUNCHES ONE HEAD, WHILE ANOTHER REACHES AROUND TO BITE HIS SHOULDER. HERCULES IS FIGHTING AND LOSING. 

 

With three heads and the Destroyer

of Nations commanding it, Hercules

found himself losing.

 

HERCULES LETS OUT A SHOUT IN PAIN. XENA LOOKS ON WITH WIDE EYES.

 

Xena smiles with menace as he looks

over his shoulder at her. The last 

thing he sees is the throat of his 

best friend being slit by the most

cruel warlord the world has ever seen.

 

XENA SEES THE LAST OF HER SOLDIERS DISAPPEAR TO SAFETY. SHE TURNS ARGO TO FOLLOW. HERCULES SCREAMS AGAIN AS TWO OF THE HEADS OF THE BEAST GO FOR EACH OF HIS LEGS. SHE LIFTS HER CHAKRAM.

 

With one last yell, the beast listens

to the command, and crushes the hero,

forcing the life out of him.

 

XENA THROWS HER CHAKRAM OFF OF A NEARBY BUILDING. IT BOUNCES OFF, FLIES TOWARD HERCULES’ HEAD, AND SENDS HIM LIFELESS TO THE GROUND, BEFORE BOUNCING OFF TWO MORE BUILDINGS AND A TREE, AND RETURN TO HER HAND. SHE KEEPS THE CHAKRAM IN HER HAND, AS THE BEAST REALIZES HIS PREY IS NOW DEAD. IT STEPS BACK AWAY FROM HIM, AND LOOKS UP AT XENA. SHE PREPARES TO THROW THE CHAKRAM AGAIN, BUT IT TURNS AND LEAVES. FADING OUT WITH EACH STEP.

 

The beast looks up at Xena, and bows

down to her. Her army cheers her 

on for the death of a true hero.

 

A FLASH OF BLUE LIGHT DISSOLVES IN ARES, GOD OF WAR, IN ALL HIS LEATHER GLORY. HE KNEELS DOWN NEXT TO HERCULES TO GET A BETTER LOOK. WITH A SMILE, HE LOOKS UP AT XENA.

 

ARES

Couldn’t have done it better myself.

 

XENA

What was that? I thought I was

going to do this!

 

ARES

What? You mean kill him without me

having some fun? 

 

ARES STANDS UP, AND WALKS TO HER STILL ON ARGO.

 

No can do, princess. He had been

a pain in the leather for far too

long. 

 

XENA

So, what, you were just using me?

 

ARES

Oh no, sweet cheeks. (PAUSE) I

was testing you. I’m a god,

remember? 

 

ARES REACHES UP A HAND TO HER. SHE TAKES IT, AND GETS OFF OF ARGO’S BACK. ARES KISSES HER KNUCKLES.

 

XENA

Just to see if I could keep the 

sword and chakram? That’s what

all this was about?

 

ARES

I have so much more in store

for you than earning some

little weapons. You did exactly

what I wanted you to. Killing

him was just the first step.

 

HE RELEASES HER HAND, AND STEPS AROUND BEHIND HER. HE RUNS HIS HANDS OVER HER SHOULDERS.

 

XENA

You mean to tell me you knew

I would go for him?

 

ARES BRUSHES HER HAIR OFF HER NECK, AND PLACES A KISS THERE.

 

ARES

Oh, I was planning for it. You’re

mine now.

 

XENA RAISES HER EYEBROWS.

 

XENA

I belong to no one.

 

ARES

(LAUGHING) We’ll see about that.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

DISSOLVE TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN DINING ROOM - EVENING (DAY 2)

 

CLAPPING AND CHEERING FILL THE INN, AS THE BARD WAVES HIS HANDS. HE SITS DOWN IN AN EMPTY CHAIR AFTER THE CHEERS DIE DOWN.

 

XENA STARTS TO GET UP, BUT THE BARKEEP COMES OVER TO HER BEFORE SHE CAN GET ANYWHERE.

 

BARKEEP

Hello again. What can I get you?

 

XENA LOOKS UP AT HER A LITTLE SHAKEN UP FROM THE STORY, BUT DOESN’T GET TO ANSWER BEFORE FLIREN COMES CRASHING INTO THE BAR NEXT TO HER. HE SLAMS A HAND ON THE COUNTER.

 

FLIREN

Make yourself a useful wench, and 

get me a flagon o’ ale. 

 

XENA SITS BACK IN HER CHAIR, AND GIVES HIM A COLD EXPRESSION. THE BARKEEP LOOKS AT HER, THEN BACK AT FLIREN.

 

BARKEEP

Sorry, Fliren, I’ll get right to

you.

 

SHE TURNS HER ENTIRE BODY TOWARD XENA, AND LEANS ACROSS THE BAR. 

 

Now, what were you gonna say?

 

FLIREN SHOVES BAR STOOLS OUT OF THE WAY, AND REACHES ACROSS THE BAR TOWARD THE BARKEEP. JUST AS HIS FINGERS WERE ABOUT TO REACH HER, XENA’S HAND GRIPS HIS WRIST.

 

HE LOOKS AT HER COLDLY.

 

FLIREN

Let me go!

 

XENA

I wasn’t done ordering. 

 

XENA SQUEEZES TIGHTER, CAUSING A GASP OF PAIN TO COME OUT OF FLIREN’S MOUTH.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN DINING ROOM - CONTINUOUS

 

GABRIELLE TURNS HER ATTENTION AWAY FROM THE RAMBLINGS OF HERODOTUS AND PERDICUS, AND LOOKS AT THE BAR.

 

SHE SEES FLIREN PULLING HIS HAND FROM ACROSS THE BAR, AND THE BARKEEP SMILING AT SOMEONE HIDDEN BEHIND A TALL MAN SITTING AT THE NEXT TABLE. GABRIELLE LEANS FORWARD A LITTLE, AND IS ABLE TO SEE WHO FLIREN IS LOOKING AT WITH HATE, AND THE WOMAN IS LOOKING AT WITH HUMOR. IT’S XENA.

 

AS SHE WATCHES, SHE SEES THE BARKEEP BRING XENA A MUG, WHILE FLIREN SITS ON A STOOL. 

 

XENA GIVES THE BARKEEP A GRIN, AND THE BARKEEP NODS BEFORE TURNING TO FLIREN. SHE SEES HIM HOLD UP A COUPLE OF FINGERS, AND SAY SOMETHING.

 

THE BARKEEP BRINGS HIM A FLAGON AND TWO MUGS OF SOMETHING. GABRIELLE SHAKES HER HEAD A LITTLE, AND LOOKS BACK AT HER SISTER TO BE SURE SHE HADN’T NOTICED WHERE SHE WAS LOOKING. 

 

SHE LOOKS BACK AT THE BAR AT THE SOUND OF A SMALL CRASH. FLIREN IS STANDING THERE, EMPTY HANDED, AND THE ENTIRE FRONT OF HIM IS WET. HIS NOW EMPTY DRINK VESSELS ARE ON THE GROUND. BEHIND HIM, THE BARKEEP IS COVERING HER MOUTH TO COVER UP HER LAUGHTER. TO THE LEFT, GABRIELLE SEES XENA WALK OFF DOWN THE HALL. WHEN FLIREN TURNS BACK TO THE BAR, THE BARKEEP QUICKLY BUSIES HERSELF WITH ANOTHER CUSTOMER. 

 

GABRIELLE COVERS HER OWN MOUTH TO KEEP FROM LAUGHING, AND HER ATTENTION IS BROUGHT BACK TO HER TABLE BY PERDICUS’ VOICE RAISING.

 

PERDICUS

Oh bother, he’s not happy at all.

I better go take care of that.

 

PERDICUS GETS UP, AND GOES TO HIS FATHER. 

 

GABRIELLE’S ATTENTION IS DRAWN TO THE DARK BACK HALLWAY AGAIN. WITH A LITTLE CHUCKLE, SHE TURNS TO LILA WHO IS POKING HER ARM.

 

LILA

Please don’t tell me you are

laughing at your future father-

in-law. 

 

GABRIELLE SHRUGS.

 

Whatever do you think happened

to him? He’s all over ale.

 

GABRIELLE

Not a clue.

 

GABRIELLE SMILES AGAIN AS SHE LOOKS BACK AT THE BARKEEP.

 

Must have tripped.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN DINING ROOM - LATER

 

THE INN HAS EMPTIED OUT MOSTLY. A FEW PEOPLE ARE LEFT AT TABLES. THE BARKEEP IS WIPING UP THE COUNTER.

 

XENA COMES OUT OF THE BACK HALLWAY.

 

THE BARKEEP NOTICES HER IMMEDIATELY, AND XENA HEADS BACK OVER TO THE SAME STOOL AS BEFORE.

 

THE BARKEEP THROWS THE TOWEL BEHIND HER, AND SAUNTERS OVER TO XENA. NO OTHER CUSTOMERS ARE AT THE BAR.

 

BARKEEP

You left before I could bring you

dinner (PAUSE) or thank you.

 

XENA

No need to thank me, but I could

use that dinner.

 

THE BARKEEP SLIDES A HAND ACROSS THE COUNTER, AND ALMOST TOUCHES XENA’S FOLDED HANDS RESTING THERE.

 

BARKEEP

Coming right up.

 

THE BARKEEP HEADS INTO THE DOORWAY LEADING TO THE KITCHEN. 

 

XENA CHUCKLES AS SHE WATCHES HER LEAVE.

 

FADE OUT

  
  


ACT FOUR

 

FADE IN:

 

INT. POTEIDAIA INN DINING ROOM - LATER

 

XENA IS SITTING ON HER BAR STOOL WITH AN EMPTY PLATE AND MUG IN FRONT OF HER.

 

THE BARKEEP COMES OUT OF THE KITCHEN CARRYING TWO MUGS. SHE PASSES FROM BEHIND THE BAR, AND SITS ON THE STOOL NEXT TO XENA’S.

 

SHE SETS ONE MUG IN FRONT OF XENA, AND SIPS FROM THE OTHER ONE. 

 

XENA LIFTS AN EYEBROW AT HER.

 

BARKEEP

Consider this my thank you.

 

XENA QUIRKS A SMALL SMILE, AND LIFTS THE MUG TO HER LIPS.

 

THE BARKEEP SETS THE CUP DOWN, AND REACHES OUT A FINGER TO RUN UP XENA’S NEARBY ARM ON THE COUNTER.

 

What would it take for me to 

know who I’m thanking?

 

XENA LIFTS AN EYEBROW AGAIN.

 

I’m Elest. Lived here all my life

(PAUSE) and have never seen you

here before. 

 

XENA RELAXES INTO A SEXY GRIN.

 

XENA

Considering I’ve never been here

before. 

 

ELEST

Mmm. Traveling or moving here?

 

XENA MAKES A SHOW OF LOOKING HER UP AND DOWN SLOWLY. 

 

Okay, don’t tell me.

 

SHE LEANS CLOSER.

 

But it’d be nice to call you

something besides “hey you.”

 

XENA

Cyrene.

 

ELEST COCKS HER HEAD.

 

ELEST

Hmm, doesn’t quite fit you.

(PAUSE) But we don’t get to 

choose our names, do we?

 

XENA TAKES A DRINK FROM HER MUG.

 

XENA

Why don’t you tell me something?

 

ELEST

Ask me.

 

XENA

I wanna know a little about this

place. 

 

XENA LEANS CLOSER, AS THEY ARE BOTH NOW FACING EACH OTHER ON THEIR STOOLS. SHE RUNS A FINGER DOWN ONE OF ELEST’S THIGHS.

 

ELEST

The inn?

 

XENA

The city.

 

XENA PLACES ON OF HER KNEES JUST BETWEEN ELEST’S KNEES.

 

ELEST

(BREATHLESS) What do you wanna 

Know?

 

XENA

You see, I’m originally from 

around here. Just a little to

the west. And, well, I just don’t

remember this place being more

than a little shepherd village.

 

ELEST SLIDES HER HAND UP FURTHER XENA’S ARM.

 

ELEST

That’s true.

 

XENA

You’re from here. You must know

what happened then. 

 

ELEST

Aren’t there other -

 

ELEST PAUSES TO SLIDE HER BODY CLOSER TO XENA’S, AND FURTHER TRAP XENA’S KNEE BETWEEN HERS.

 

Things you are curious about?

 

XENA

Not sure I’ve been curious about

how that works in a long time.

 

ELEST GRINS SEDUCTIVELY.

 

XENA JUST LOOKS AT HER, WAITING.

 

ELEST

Hmm… let’s see…

 

ELEST BRINGS ONE HAND TO XENA’S THIGH TO MASSAGE IT.

 

Man from Athens moves down here

a while back. Came with loads of

money, some troops, and a plan.

The reeve was getting on. Man from 

Athens bought out him and anyone 

else that questioned him. He had

his house built right in the new

center. Had everyone call him

the archon, and started trade 

with other villages. 

 

XENA

Hmm, I see.

 

ELEST

Rumor is he left Athens with

wagon loads of jewels and gold.

But I don’t believe that. Just

think he wasn’t quite rich in

Athens, so he moved to where he

would be.

 

XENA LEANS FORWARD, SO HER KNEE PRESSES CLOSER TO ELEST.

 

ELEST LETS OUT A SLIGHT GASP.

 

XENA

So he runs the place with money

that no one actually knows about?

 

ELEST NODS SLIGHTLY.

 

ELEST

About sums it up. No one really

cares around here though. He came

with financial security and plenty

of protection. Better than we had

before. 

 

XENA

Sure sounds like it. Gives places

like this a chance to get on the

path of entertainers. Like that

bard. 

 

ELEST

Mmm, although, I can’t say he’s

one of the better perks at the

moment. 

 

XENA

That so?

 

ELEST

Mmmhmm.

 

XENA

How did you manage to get a bard

for a Hercules’ tale anyways?

He’s been dead, what, four years

now. Surely, those tales are all

elaborated by now.

 

ELEST

Oh, actually, he comes here a 

couple times a year. He was friends

with them. Hercules and Iolaus.

At least that’s what he says.

 

XENA

You don’t say?

 

ELEST JUST NODS AS NOW BOTH HANDS MASSAGE XENA’S THIGHS.

 

I guess he stays here then, huh?

Great business he brought and all.

 

ELEST

Yup, he stays here a few nights,

and heads out. Some people, idiots,

think he’s dumb enough to be hunting

her down.

 

XENA

Her?

 

ELEST

The Warrior Princess.

 

XENA

You afraid of her?

 

ELEST

I dunno. I heard she lost her army

not too long ago. 

 

XENA

Hmm, I heard that too.

 

THE SOUNDS OF DISHES FALLING CAUSE BOTH OF THEIR HEADS TO TURN. A FEW DRUNK PATRONS HAVE FALLEN OVER A TABLE.

 

That your cue?

 

ELEST

I suppose. I get off in a candlemark.

 

ELEST STANDS UP, AND LOOKS AT HER SEDUCTIVELY.

 

XENA STANDS UP, HER HEAD ABOVE THE BARKEEP’S, AND GIVES HER A SMIRK BEFORE TURNING TOWARD THE BACK OF THE INN.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. INN HALLWAY - NIGHT (DAY 2)

 

A TALL, DARK FIGURE IS WALKING SOUNDLESSLY DOWN THE HALLWAY. THE FIGURE STOPS OUTSIDE OF A DOOR. 

 

THERE ARE NO LIGHTS FROM INSIDE THE INN. FROM OUTSIDE THE FIRST FLOOR WINDOW, THE GLARE OF A TORCH CAN BE SEEN.

 

FOR A BREATHLESS MOMENT, THE FIGURE WAITS OUTSIDE THE DOOR, BEFORE OPENING IT.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. INN BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS

 

XENA’S HEAD POKES INTO THE DOOR, BEFORE HER BODY FOLLOWS HER INTO THE DARKNESS OF THE ROOM. ONE CANDLE IS FLICKERING IN THE CORNER OF THE SPARSE ROOM. THE BARD IS SNORING LIGHTLY ON THE BED. 

 

SHE WALKS ACROSS THE FLOOR WITHOUT THE SLIGHTEST SOUND.

 

SHE REACHES THE BED AND LEANS OVER ITS OCCUPANT. HER FINGERS REACH OUT, AND HIT PRESSURE POINTS. THE MAN STOPS SNORING AS HE FALLS INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS. 

 

WITH A SMILE, SHE LIFTS HIM UP ONTO HER SHOULDERS.

 

CUT TO:

 

EXT. WOODS - LATER

 

THE MAN IS SLUMPED ON THE GROUND. 

 

WATER FALLS ONTO HIS HEAD, AND HE WAKES WITH A START.

 

HE LOOKS UP, AND SEES XENA STANDING OVER HIM. HE SITS UP QUICKLY, AND XENA KNEELS DOWN.

 

XENA

You know who I am?

 

HE SWALLOWS AUDIBLY.

 

XENA QUICKLY DELIVERS THE PINCH, QUICK JABS TO PRESSURE POINTS ON HIS NECK.

 

Now you have less than 60 seconds

to answer.

 

BARD

Y-y-you’re Xena.

 

XENA

How do you know me?

 

BARD

Iolaus is...was my cousin. Did 

great at describing you, he did.

 

XENA RELEASES THE PINCH.

 

XENA

Hmm.

 

XENA NODS HER HEAD, AS SHE STANDS BACK UP. BEHIND HER, A BROWN HORSE IS GRAZING GRASS.

 

BARD

What do you want from me? To 

leave? Someone else will know

you. You have plenty of enemies.

 

XENA TURNS TO LOOK AT HIM OVER HER SHOULDER.

 

XENA

I suppose I have you to thank

for that.

 

THE BARD PROUDLY INCLINES HIS HEAD.

 

XENA REACHES DOWN, AND BREAKS HIS NECK IN MOTIONS SO FAST, HE DIDN’T EVEN REALIZE SHE WAS COMING TOWARD HIM.

 

SHE BENDS DOWN, PICKS HIM UP, AND THROWS HIM IN THE SADDLE. SHE SLAPS THE HORSE ON THE RUMP, AND HE CHARGES OFF FAR AWAY FROM THE CITY. 

 

SHE DUSTS HER HANDS OFF, AND TURNS BACK TOWARD THE CITY.

 

CUT TO:

 

INT. GABRIELLE AND LILA’S BEDROOM - NIGHT (DAY 2)

 

LILA IS SLEEPING IN HER BED. WITH THE LIGHT OF ONE CANDLE, GABRIELLE IS WRITING ON HER SCROLL WITH THE TIP OF HER TONGUE STICKING OUT. 

 

SHE PAUSES IN HER WRITING, AND PLACES THE END OF THE SCROLL BETWEEN HER TEETH, AS SHE REREADS WHAT SHE WROTE.

 

GABRIELLE (VOICE)

The bard couldn’t believe her eyes.

As hope was fading from her, and

the magic of her dreams dimmed, a

small flame was brought to her 

in the unlikely location of her 

hometown inn. A hero, as unknown

to her as the world beyond, may

have just stepped into her life -

for better or worse. 

 

GABRIELLE NODS, AND BEGINS WRITING AGAIN. HER FACE BRIGHTENS INTO A BIGGER SMILE WITH EACH WORD. WHEN SHE FINISHES, SHE PUTS THE QUILL BACK BETWEEN HER TEETH AND COCKS HER HEAD TO REVIEW THE LAST SENTENCE.

 

The bard found inspiration and 

more questions than she had answers 

for. The biggest question stirring 

in her mind: is this her hero?

 

GABRIELLE PULLS THE QUILL OUT OF HER TEETH, AND LIGHTLY BLOWS ON THE INK TO DRY IT.

 

WITH A SMILE PULLING AT HER LIPS, GABRIELLE PLACES THE ITEMS BACK IN HER SCROLL CASE. SHE HUGS THEM TO HERSELF, BEFORE HIDING THEM BACK UNDER THE MATTRESS.

 

SHE CLIMBS UNDER HER BLANKETS, AND BLOWS OUT THE CANDLE.

 

FADE OUT

**Author's Note:**

> Splitting up the acts into different chapters was getting to be tedious. The formatting isn't pasting correctly from Google Drive, so I'll do all episodes from now on in one chapter. There are only 9 in the first installment of season 1!


End file.
